Sadness
by Chibi Atemu
Summary: Emm..no sirvo para esto pero en resumen, Blank le confieza sus sentimientos a Zidane de una manera no muy agadable...YaoiShounen ai


Disclaimer: Los personajes de FFIX no me pertenecen, yo solo los pido prestados para mis historias .

Notas de la autora: No tenia la idea de hacer un one-short song pero bueno para ser el primer fanfiction que escribo me gusto mucho.

Otra cosa este fanfic contiene YAOI! Así que si no te gusta la relación de H/H has el favor de irte a la pagina anterior,si estas conciente de esto, bienvenido aunque no hay ninguna escena fuerte, espero que les guste tanto como a mi. SAYONARA!

* * *

**SADNESS**

/You, Couldn't say need someone new

You, actually trough deep inside I knew/

_Ha pasado ya 1 año desde que Zidane y Garnet se unieron a vivir con nosotros, claro nadie se opuso, era maravilloso tener de vuelta a Zidane todos lo extrañábamos más yo, tenemos una amistad muy grande desde pequeños, cuando Baku lo adopto Cinna, Marcus y yo lo aventuramos a ser ladrón como nosotros, le enseñamos todas la cosas que tenia que saber y de cómo defenderse cuando estuviera solo o en peligro, jamás deje de pensar en el, me dolió mucho cuando nos abandono para ir a rescatar a Garnet, en ese entonces ya comenzaba a sentir algo hacia el…..algo que ni yo mismo podía descifrar. Mis preocupaciones no pasaron desapercibidas por Baku, asi que me dio la misión de darle el mapa a Zidane y mas a parte podría ver como se encontraba en realidad, cuando llegue les di las gracias mentalmente a todos los dioses que conocía por haber llegado a tiempo, la situación no era nada grave pero Zidane estaba mal herido, sin perder tiempo le di una poción la cual el la acepto con una leve sonrisa._

/ Can you tell me,

How can you say why this should surface

You passed me by/

_Después de haber derrotado a la planta, le dije a Zidane que le diera el antidoto a la princesa por mas que yo no quisiera, estaba celoso de ella, el se sacrifico en rescatarla no solo por ser la Princesa Garnet, sino, por ser una hermosa chica y claro su dicho es "Yo no puedo caminar hacia delante sabiendo que hay una dama en peligro" (A.N. Ya se que esto no va asi pero es que no me acuerdo de su original dicho gomen), el bosque comenzó a petrificarse y los enemigos eran cada vez mas y mas los que nos perseguían, cuando ya estábamos cerca del final alcance a ver que Zidane se estaba quedando atrás y lo peor de todo es que un monstruo se encontraba a su espalda, sin perder tiempo, me acerque a el y lo empuje justo a tiempo para que el monstruo me lograra atrapar a mi y no a el, estaba claro que no podía salir de las pinzas asi que le arroje el mapa para que se fuera y no perdiera el tiempo que le quedaba y lo ultimo que recordé fue a Zidane corriendo detrás del mapa cuando sentí que mi cuerpo dejo de moverse y de ahí me deje llevar por la oscuridad…._

/And you heart has cold has ice

(You passed me by)/

_Nock, Nock…_

_El sonido de que alguien tocaba la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos, tarde un momento en acordarme en donde me encontraba, estaba en mi habitación, sentado en mi cama con una almohada en mi regazo, lo mas curioso era que en la almohada se encontraban rastros de lagrimas, lagrimas…….llevándome una mano a mi mejilla derecha la sentí mojada, rápidamente me puse de pie y me dirigí al espejo que se encontraba colgado en la pared aun lado de la cama y muy cierto, mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y en mis mejillas se podian ver el recorrido de las lagrimas._

_Nock, Nock…..Nock, Nock…._

/ Did you see me cry

(Did you ask yourself why?)/

_Esta vez los golpes fueron más fuetes, soltando un suspiro me encamine hacia la puerta pero antes de abrirla me limpie las lagrimas con una toalla, una vez listo la abrí, todo fue tan rápido que me encontraba en el suelo con Rubi encima de mi abrazándome el cuello, parpadeé varias veces para registrar lo sucedido pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Rubi me abrazo con mas fuerza ahorcandome._

_-AHGGG! Rubi….me estas….no puedo respirar…- Logre decir algo._

_-Oh! Lo siento Blank, pero es que me preocupaste mucho cuando te marchaste enojado y sin decir nada!- Dijo mientras me soltaba y se sentaba en mi pecho._

_-Sabes hermano, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Rubi, hiciste una escena ahí afuera.- Al escuchar la voz, Rubi y yo volteamos hacia la puerta que estaba abierta, Marcus se encontraba ahí con una pequeña sonrisa._

/ Did you see me cry

(Did you ask yourself how?)/

_Avergonzado, le pedí a Rubi que se sentara en la cama para que me dejara acomodarme, al principio no quiso pero con la ayuda de Marcus logramos que cambiara de opinión aun que fue de mala gana, asi que Marcus y Rubi tomaron asiento en la cama mientras yo me quedaba en el suelo sentado, después de eso nadie decía nada, para empezar yo no sabia que decir, estaba claro que había cometido una tontería de la cual no me acuerdo, mientras que aquellos dos no saben por donde empezar con la platica no tenia nada que hacer aquí , soltando un suspiro me puse de pie y me dirigí a la puerta, estaba por abrirla cuando la voz de Rubi me detuvo._

_-Blank….este…- Rubi estaba indecisa y parecía que quería que me quedara pero gracias a dios Marcus capto mi indirecta por lo que silencio a Rubi, esta solo asintió, sin mas que esperar salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mi._

_Pensándolo bien no tenía ni idea de donde ir, asi que decidí caminar por el Distrito Teatral, desde que Lindblum fue contruida nuevamente mucha gente la a vuelto a visitar como antes y el Duque Cid esta mas que contento por esto, ya que nos llevo un gran esfuerzo para que quedara como antes, algo que me siento orgullo de decir que quedo mucho mejor que antes._

/ Can you hear me cry

(Did you ask yourself?)

Will be ever grow apart/

_Saliendo de la guarida de Tantalus, enfrente Zidane y Garnet se encontraban...se encontraban….besándose, dios, en ese mismo momento mi corazón se encogió y por alguna razón fue lastimado mas de lo que ya estaba por segunda vez, estaba claro que los dos se aman pero… no pensé que algún día los vería besándose enfrente de mi!._

_Sin poder contenerme salí corriendo sabiendo que Zidane me había visto, y por alguna razón esto se sintió como un Déjà vu , corrí, corrí, corrí hasta llegar a la parada de Taxis Voladores, tome el primero con dirección al Distrito Comercial, solamente quería estar solo, sin nadie quien me hablara o me viera llorar, ahora que lo pienso desde que comencé a correr podía escuchar a Zidane gritando mi nombre, sin poder contenerme mas, rodee mis piernas con los brazos apoyando mi frente en una rodilla dejándome llevar por los sollozos que por fin logre soltar._

_Cuando el Taxi llego a la parada salí corriendo, empujando, abriendo paso entre la gente con la cabeza agachada, una vez afuera, no sabia a donde ir, tenia que esconderme antes de que Zidane me viera de esta manera, un pánico surgió dentro de mi en tan solo imaginarme el rostro de él cuando me viera así, sin pensarlo mas me dirigí al único lugar donde se que nadie me buscaría, mas aparte por que no me gustan, supongo por que fue la primera vez en donde me abandonaron mis verdaderos padres por lo menos eso fue_ _lo que dijo Baku, y desde eseque me conto eso ehtratado de no entrar a las posadas tan seguido por las memorias dolorosas de mi nacimiento, claro solo esta vez lo haré por que necesito un lugar en donde esconderme_.

/ You, Couldn't say need someone new

And you, actually trough deep inside I knew/

_Una vez adentro me dirigí con el posadero pidiéndole una habitación por una noche, me cobro 150gil, esto es otra de las razones por la cual odio las posadas cada vez van aumentando de 50 en 50 cuando ven que es necesario, dándole las gracias al posadero subí las escaleras para el segundo piso lo mas rápido que pude, al llegar arriba entre en la primera puerta que vi, para ser este mi mal día mejoro un poco cuando la habitación donde entre estaba sola._

_Una vez cerrada la puerta me acosté en la cama bocabajo ocultando mi rostro en la almohada, dejando que las lagrimas cayeran por tercera vez en este día, cerrando mis ojos sentí que por fin podría descansar aun que fuese solo mi mente y no mi corazón._

/ I wonder where will go,

Will we be the same

(You passed me by

---------Flash Back---------

_Todos se encontraban comiendo en el comedor del Castillo de Lindblum, el Duque Cid había invitado a la banda Tántalus para celebrar el gran progreso de la cuidad._

_Todo estaba bien, cuando Zidane que se encontraba al lado de Blank camino hasta donde estaba Garnet y para sorpresa de todos se hinco enfrente de ella mientras que de su bolsillo sacaba una pequeña caja negra. Blank estaba paralizado temiendo lo que fuera pasar._

_-Mi querida Princesa Garnet….enfrente de todos nuestros amigos, me hinco ante ti para ofrecerte esto..- Zidane abrió la caja, una vez abierto en ella se podía ver un anillo con un precioso diamante.- Garnet , me harías el grandioso honor de ser mi esposa?..-_

_Todos dejaron escapar un pequeño gemido de asombro, Blank una vez confirmado su miedo volteo a ver a Garnet, esta tenia lagrimas en los ojo y movía la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo_.

/ I laughed inside,

I think of you and the love we made  
(You passed me by)/

_-Si, mi respuesta es si, te amo Zidane!- Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Zidane mientras le ponía el anillo, Blank no pudiendo contener mas esto, dirigió una ultima mirada a la feliz pareja que estaba siendo felicitada por todos y salio del comedor cerrando la puerta muy fuerte desquitando su enojo y sufrimiento en ella, corrió, corrió, hasta llegar a la parada de taxis que estaba afuera del castillo, justo cuando iba a abordar un taxi sintió una mano en su muñeca, voltea para ver quien lo había detenido, el se esperaba a Marcus o tal vez a Cinna, pero jamás a Zidane mucho menos para que lo alcanzara tan rápido, volteando su cabeza hacia el taxis, Blank trato de zafarse del agarre de Zidane pero era imposible._

_-Zidane…suéltame por favor.- Comento Blank sin voltear a verlo._

_-No hasta que me digas por que te fuiste de esa manera.- La voz de Zidane era firme._

_-No se de que hablas, ahora por favor suéltame que me quiero ir.-Volvió a insistir Blank_

_-No, yo se que te molesta algo, y quiero que me lo digas Blank y no me digas que es nada por que te conozco muy bien y se cuando mientes.-Para ese entonces los demás ya los habían alcanzado_.

/ Tell me why this should surface

I own you through the night/

_Volteándose, quedo frente a frente con Zidane, Blank estaba enojado, solo quería irse, fastidiado le respondió a Zidane de una manera no muy amable –Bien, quieres saber que es lo que me molesta? Esta bien, te lo diré solo por que insistes, tu y tu novia son lo que me molesta, tu y que ella se van a casar es otra cosa que me molesta!Es que acaso no me puedes dejar solo!Debería estar feliz por ti... pero no lo estoy….-Dicho Blank esto agacho la mirada viendo el suelo._

_-Pero….pero a que rayos te refieres Blank?- Pregunto Zidane viéndolo asombrado aun sin dejar su muñeca._

_Blank levanto la mirada, su rostro reflejaba ira y en sus ojos había lagrimas –Es que acaso eres un idiota o que! Lo que me refiero es a que TE AMO!TE AMO DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO Y TU NI ENCUENTA, SUFRI, SUFRI MUCHO POR TI ESPERANDO QUE ALGUN DIA ME ACEPTARAS PERO NO, NUNCA PASO, EN CAMBIO ESCOGES A ALGUIEN MAS!.- Sin esperar respuesta Blank logra zafarse del agarre de Zidane empujándolo haciendo que este cayera al suelo, sin mas ni menos abordo el Taxi que lo esperaba con destino al Distrito Teatral_.

/ Now I let it go,

Soon I let it go./

--------Fin del Flash Back---------

-_NOOOOOOO!.- Me desperté gritando, había recordado perfectamente que es lo que sucedió esta mañana, sin duda alguna había hecho una tontería diciendo lo que sentía hacia Zidane, irónico no? He sufrido mucho por mantenerlo en secreto para que en este día en la mañana lo descubrieran todos. Ante esto me comencé a reír._

_-Se puede saber que es tan gracioso?- Una voz se escucho en la puerta haciendo que me congelara por completo, era imposible que el me hubiese encontrado, no solo eso, sino, que en realidad me había seguido, volteo lentamente en dirección en la puerta para encontrarme con…._

_-….Zidane….- Dije en un murmuro._

_/Can you hear me cry_

_(Will you ask yourself why?)/_

_Zidane me sonrió tímidamente y camino a dirección en donde me encontraba, me acomode sentándome al final de la cama mientras que Zidane tomo asiento al otro lado, no sabia que decir y al parecer el estaba igual._

_-Por..por que estas aquí?- Me atreví a preguntar, manteniendo mi mirada hacia la ventana._

_-Por que quería hablar contigo.-Dijo esto sin mirarme, me encogí de hombros._

_-Y de que quieres hablar?- Dije, haciendo que el volteara a verme._

_-De ti.- Esto si que capto mi atención, volteo a verlo descubriendo que decía la verdad, regresando mi mirada a la ventana le conteste de una manera fria._

_-Bien, de que quieres hablar sobre mi?-._

_-Blank, por favor voltea verme- Dijo mientras me tomaba de las manos, pase mi mirada a nuestras manos unidas para después posarla con la mirada de Zidane- Quiero disculparme por lastimarte de esa manera, pero yo no te amo, bueno si te amo pero no de esa forma, sino, como amigo o mejor dicho como un hermano, espero que me entiendas.- Termino Zidane desviando su mirada hacia otro lado_.

/Can you hear me cry

(Will you ask yourself how?)/

_Me quede mirando a Zidane por un rato mientras registraba las palabras que el habia dicho, aparte mis manos de las de el haciendo que volteara, me puse de pie y camine hasta llegar unos cuantos pasos de la puerta, sin voltear le dije –Te entiendo, te entiendo perfectamente, solo te pido que seas feliz por mi, algo que no logre sentir en mi vida.- Antes de salir me dirigí hasta donde estaba el, nuestros rostros estaban separados por unos milímetros y sin mas lo bese._

_El beso fue…no lo que yo pensé, no fue como yo quería que fuese pero si esta es la única vez que podría sentir sus labios sobre los míos lo recordaria siempre, Zidane esta claro, no correspondió por lo que me separe de el_

_-Recuerda que siempre, siempre te amare, hasta nunca Zidane.-murmurey sin mas salí de la habitación_.

/Can you hear me cry

(Will you ask yourself?)

Will be ever grow apart/

_5 meses despues….._

_Me encuentro en Dali, lejos de todo y de todos. Después de haberle dicho a Zidane lo que sentía por el, no me quedaba nada que hacer en Lindblum ni en Tantalus por lo que decidí irme de ahí, tenia varias opciones pero Dali fue la elegida, es un pueblo tranquilo justo como me gusta a mi mas aparte aquí nadie me conoce, podre comenzar otra vida nueva, comenzar desde el principio._

_Zidane y Garnet se cazaron después de que desaparecí, por lo que alcance a ver estaban contentos, todos estaban contentos, al parece mi huida no les entristeció en nada lo cual significa que no les importaba en absoluto, mejor para mi, así sabré que podré estar tranquilo sin la preocupación de que allá lastimado a alguien._

/ You, I'll stand by you're side

I'll be there for you

(You passed me by). /

_La vida para mi no había tenido significa en estos 5 meses, pero un cierto día en la noche, salí de la posada para disfrutar el aire fresco que hay en los campos, cuando camina por los campos una señora se me acerca con un niño en sus brazos, y sin decirme ni una palabra me lo da a mi y antes de marcharse la única frase que dijo fue "Por favor protege de el como si fuera tu propio hijo.", y así fue como me convertí en padre de un niño de 3 años, si no fuera por esto, estoy seguro que no hubiera durado 5 meses vivo._

/ You, I'll stand by you're side

Please, just do me right

(You passed me by)/

_Se podría decir que mi odio hacia las posadas termino cuando llegue aquí, es mi nuevo hogar, mi nueva vida y tengo un nuevo ser al que le puedo dar todo mi amor que me sobra, puede que antes me haya ido mal como Blank en Tantalus, pero aquí en Dali, Darius es mi nombre y el de mi hijo adoptivo es Darien, por lo menos los 2 tendremos la ayuda de la gente del pueblo y el amor de ellos, eso es lo único que necesitamos para hacernos sentir en casa, por que en realidad estamos en casa, un lugar donde por fin podre descansar, sin embargo mi sufrimiento seguirá estando en pie, mi amor hacia Zidane sigue y seguirá conmigo y es algo que jamás podre olvidar…_

/ You, I'll stand by you're side

I'll be there for you./

_FIN._

_

* * *

_

A decir verdad no me gusto mucho el final pero hey! es mi primer fanfic yaoi, asi que bueno era de esperarse algo si jaja plzzz dejen review para saber que tal les parecio si les gusto o no y si quieren la sequela de este sino ni pa' que ponerla.

Gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer esto, gracias, gracias, gracias! BYE


End file.
